


Crutches

by CelestialLink



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Moving On, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialLink/pseuds/CelestialLink
Summary: “I always joked you couldn't have a career without me, but we both know that's not true. Go out there and live a good life. I can't be your crutch forever, Link. You've got to start walking for yourself."





	Crutches

**Author's Note:**

> A story of letting go of our crutches and moving on from our pain

TW: Mentions of Death

A story of letting go of our crutches and moving on from our pain

Sitting below the pier, he looked out at the sinking sun. Water lapped near his feet onto the cool sandy shores. His knees were drawn to his chest as he looked out over the ocean. For once, things were quiet. No sounds of people laughing, running around, splashing in the water. For once, all was still.  Birds flew overhead and his tired blue eyes began to flutter closed. Warm sunlight was cast onto his dirty skin. His ragged, torn clothes were too baggy these days. The hunger tore through his stomach, but he was so used to it, he had gone numb to the pains. 

Lying down in the sand, Link's eyes closed fully. He yawned and got comfortable on the shore. Sleep drifted over him and he smiled as dreams began to fill his slumbering head. 

Five long, painful years had passed since Link said goodbye to his lifelong friend for the last time. The particularly smiley kid Rhett had grown up with no found it difficult to smile anymore. Except when entering his dreams, for then, he escaped his life of poverty and hunger pains. It was in his dreams, that he got to visit his dear friend once more. 

And tonight, he would again. In Link's dream, he saw Rhett smiling as he sat on their rocks at the Cape Fear River. Link ran to him and the two embraced. "Hello there again, Link. How was your day?" The familiar baritone of Rhett's voice brought comfort to Link, making him feel like everything was safe and good in the world.

Link smiled warmly as he sat next to his old friend. "It was pleasant for the most part. I got to sleep under the pier tonight. And the sunset was gorgeous."

Rhett smiled back at him and wrapped an arm around Link's shoulders. "Ah, that's wonderful. You've told me how much you love it when you can sleep there and watch the sunsetting."

"The beach reminds me of you. Reminds me of stand up paddle boarding all day, or swimming here in the river until we had to go home for supper. Oh, and I got some money for a cinnamon roll and coffee this morning. Man, you were so right, food is amazing." Link chuckled and Rhett did too.

The water of the river crashed against the rocks and the two watched. A comfortable silence fell between them as a breeze blew, rustling the leaves of the surrounding trees. Link's eyes closed and he lied his head on Rhett's shoulder.

"I wish,' Link began, 'I never had to wake up. I hate parting from you, brother." Rhett turned to him with a gentle expression on his face. He gave Link a little squeeze.

"I know, I don't like it either. But you gotta keep living for me. And you know what I'd really love?"

"What's that?" Link questioned, turning to look at Rhett.

"I want you to move on with life. It's been five years, it's time for you to stop living on the streets like this. Bring the channel back, get a job somewhere, create things, whatever. But I don't want you wasting your life away because I'm not there at your side. I always joked you couldn't have a career without me, but we both know that's not true. Go out there and live a good life. I can't be your crutch forever, Link. You've got to start walking for yourself."

Link looked into the water below, his heart heavy. "I-I know, you're right.. It's gonna be har-"

"You can do it, Link. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. Go out there and make me proud," Rhett interrupted. Their eyes met for a moment and Link suddenly found that strength Rhett was talking about.

"I won't let you down, Rhett. I swear I'm gonna make you proud." The smile that earned from Rhett was enough to solidify that promise in Link's heart. The next morning, Link awoke with a new found determination to get his life back on track. He sat up, brushed the sand and dirt off his hair and clothes, before taking off into the city. His worn down shoes clacked against the pavement in the early morning as he ran to a familiar house across town.

When he arrived at his destination, he paused and said a prayer that who was living inside was who he wanted to see. Not only did this respite help him build his confidence, it helped him catch his breath as his lungs burned. "Dang, I'm outta shape." Link mumbled as he stepped towards the front door and gently knocked on it.

About a minute later the door opened and a thin blonde woman stood at the door. She instantly froze. "Link? Link, is that you?? Oh my gosh!" Stevie threw the door open and hugged Link so tightly, crying a little bit. "I-I didn't know if you were even alive anymore! Get inside, please, and let me help you, oh my gosh..."

Stevie, the producer of Rhett and Link's content back when the channel was still going was a near and dear friend. She welcomed Link into her home where he was able to shower, change into some clean clothes she ran out and picked up for him, cut his hair, shave his face, and have a hot, nutritious meal. After brushing his teeth and hair, Link felt more human than he had in years. He thanked Stevie over and over before explaining all that had happened since they last saw each other four a half years ago.

"You know, you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to, Link." Stevie offered.

Link smiled, but shook his head. "I appreciate that, but I can't. I'll go and find a job, get an apartment or something. I'll find a way, but you've already been so generous. I can't thank you enough for this help."

"Truly, it's nothing. It's been a hard time for all of us, but you especially these last few years. I'm proud you're picking your life back up again."

And that's exactly what Link did. He found a job working in retail, it wasn't perfect, but he got to fold clothes all day which was something he did find relaxing. When money came in, he'd use only what he absolutely needed to, saving the rest. Each night, he'd visit Rhett in his dreams again, until one night a year after Rhett had asked him to start truly living life again.

Link was lying in his bed in his apartment. He had started his YouTube career again, and the old Mythical Beasts were more than happy to support him. The channel grew, it wasn't as big as the Good Mythical Morning channel had been, but it was enough that he was able to quit retail and support himself well. Life was working out for Link again. And that's when Rhett told him something he had never wanted to hear.

"This is the last of our dreams together. You don't need to hang onto me anymore, Link. You were grasping for the memories and times that are now over, and it helped you hang on. But no more. You're walking by yourself, I am no longer going to be your crutch. Don't be sad, brother, I'll always be with you, always watching over you. And don't forget, this separation is only temporary. We will be together again. I'm so proud of you, Link. I knew you could do this."

Link looked to Rhett, searching his eyes for any hint that this was a joke, but he knew it wasn't. He looked away for a moment and sighed before turning back. "I'm gonna miss you, Rhett."

"I'll miss you too, Link."

"And, and I will see you again?"

Rhett smiled solemnly and nodded. "Of course you will. Be strong for me. Keep making me proud."

With that, Link woke up. He stared out the window to the street below. Drawing in a deep breath, Link let go of his pain. "There will always be an empty space in my life without you, brother, but I promised to make you proud, I promised to make something of my life again, and as always, I won't let you down. I love you."

"I love you too, Link."

"Hey, I thought I wasn't gonna see you anymore."

"Well, maybe you won't see me, but I told you, I'll always be there when you need me."

Link smiled the brightest smile he had in a very long time. Maybe he could do this after all.


End file.
